Fix me
by PenguinBattler
Summary: After going through too many things in his life, Endou quits school and what used to be his passion called 'soccer'. Endou is totally lost in life, and wants to take his final breaths soon. But then, something happens that turns his life upside down - in a good way. Is this happening able to fix him? /Rated M for smut in later chapters and language. ENDOU X SUZUNO. Story requested/


**[A/N] **Requested by 'jameis'~! Sorry it took me so long. And I'm also sorry that this chapter looks kind of rushed. I'll try my best next chapter, but I really want to catch up to my other stories as well ''orz.

**Anime: **Inazuma Eleven  
**Characters: **Endou Mamoru x Suzuno Fuusuke  
**Description: **After going through too many things in his life, Endou quits school and what used to be his passion called 'soccer'. Endou is totally lost in life, and wants to take his final breaths soon. But then, something happens that turns his life upside down - in a good way. Is this happening able to fix him?  
**Rated: **M - for smut.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Life is supposed to be fun, family is supposed to be helpful, love is supposed to feel nice… So why… Why did it all end up like this?

That question had been wandering around in Endou's head for a couple of months already. He let out a very deep sigh at the thoughts, as he ambled around in the forest with his wooden sword. The length of his brown hair was until his shoulders, just as the lock in front of his eyes that he usually held up with a headband – which he didn't wear for now. It reminded him of all the painful things he had been through, all the painful things that… made him like this.

His life wasn't fun anymore. His family wasn't helpful. Love… He hated love. He hated it more than anything else. It didn't feel nice, not at all. It broke him. He had no future in his own opinion – heck, he even tried to prevent himself from living any longer…

Why?

… Why?

''Why… Why can't I find an answer on 'Why'? I can't… I can't bear with this any longer…'' Endou hiccupped as he tried to hold himself from crying out loud – which caused him to sob a lot.

The smooth, slightly tanned skin was in a bad state – as if he didn't wash himself properly anymore, as if he didn't eat at all. Not only that, he had bags under his eyes, because of lack of sleep. Long description short: Endou looked like a ghost that didn't realize it died a long time ago. The only difference between Endou and a ghost like that, was the fact that Endou was still alive. Somehow…

Of course, there was a reason why the teen looked so terrible. A good reason, that is. Well, it's not like it is good to neglect your body, but Endou didn't have the energy anymore to take good care of himself…

He felt great after defeating their opponent 'The Genesis'. But that only lasted for a little a while – a day, at most. His teammates couldn't handle all the pressure any longer, the pressure of soccer taking over the world and putting their families or other beloved ones in danger. It was too much for them…

Endou, however, didn't realize it right away. He didn't realize that his so called 'friends', wanted to be the one to let soccer take over in a bad way so _they_ could make sure their beloved ones were safe…

All of them… Gouenji, Kidou, Fubuki… They all couldn't bear the thoughts of anyone else close to them to die. They all walked over to the 'dark side', as you could call it. They made use of soccer, oh yes they definitely did… Everything got out of hand, and Endou didn't have the strength to get his friends back.

The only two pieces of happiness he had left inside of his heart, were his parents and his lovely boyfriend – Kazemaru Ichirouta. But like you can expect, both of them had come to an end very soon, as well.

Kazemaru turned out to have fallen for someone else – he didn't feel the same for Endou anymore like he did before. Endou even asked Kazemaru if they could stay friends, but he didn't want that, to Endou's big shock.

And to end it all with a cherry on top of an ice cream – his parents divorced. Well, he was hurt because of that, of course. But he managed to live with it. He managed to live with it _until_ he found out that the new lover of his mother wasn't a trustworthy man. He told his father, who gave him an answer, ''You're just imagining it, Mamoru. I'm really sure that you're just… How do you say it? New to it? No, that's not the right word, sorry, sorry.'' And with a laugh he ended, ''I know you want your parents to be back together, but don't say things like that about your mother's new lover, you got that? I feel really bad that it turned out like this, too… But as long as your mother is happy, everything is okay.''

Oh… If his father had only listened to him for just once! For just _once_ in his life, Endou really needed his father to be at his side, to protect him from getting mentally hurt _again_! Why didn't his father listen to him?

Endou turned out to be completely right of the fact that the new lover of his mother was a bad guy – a really bad guy… His father got a phone-call from the police, that his ex-wife was murdered by her new boyfriend – who turned out to be a wanted yakuza-member.

That happening was the one thing that completely broke down Endou. He hated his father for not listening to him – if his father listened, his mother would still be alive! The teen quit school, he completely distanced himself of what used to be his everything; soccer. All the things that got him into a depression, was related to soccer. Everything.

So instead of playing soccer, or anything with a ball, Endou decided to focus on something to let out his anger, his sadness, his frustrations, by starting to learn himself material arts and swordsmanship. He needed to do something, right?

''Huh?!'' Endou's eyes widened up as a drop of water snapped him out of his thoughts – followed by another drop… And another one.. And suddenly more. It had started to rain, and Endou knew he had to leave the forest as soon as possible – what if the lightening would strike while he was standing underneath a tree?!

''Actually… That doesn't sound so bad…'' He whispered softly, and continued to walk further, instead of going home, or at least out of the forest to keep himself safe and sound.

''It…Sounds great… I shouldn't waste an opportunity like this. It's as if God wants me to do this…'' He couldn't help but to let out a chuckle of – believe it or not – excitement. He wanted to be nothing but dead. He wanted nature to take away his life, even slowly and brutally was fine with the depressed teen.

''I can't… be fixed anymore… It's over.'' The pace of his passes increased, looking for a big tree to stand under and wait. To wait for Death and welcome him with open arms so he could embrace him.

''S-Stop! Please…Nh… Don't… Don't touch me… Not there…!'' A familiar voice cried and moaned out.

''I know that voice… But why? Why is he here?'' Endou gasped and his mind made a move of its down. Before Endou could realize what he was going to do – his mind had set his body to run, to run towards the familiar voice that sounded in pain.

''What was that, ya lil' brat?! Shouldn't ya be listenin' to me, hm?'' A unfamiliar voice talked back – the voice sounded rough, cruel… Like the person was about to hurt someone.

Endou arrived at the place where he heard the voices coming from, and saw something he never expected to see in his whole life.

There he stood - Suzuno Fuusuke, all naked with an older student standing behind him and holding him tightly at his waist so the other male couldn't escape. Endou wanted to turn around, he wanted to walk away and pretend like he never saw that so he could finally die – if the tree he chose would actually get hit by lightening, that was.

But he couldn't… He couldn't leave the person he knew in a state like that – no, correction: he couldn't leave anyone in a state like that. Rape was wrong, very wrong, of course. And it was obvious that the unknown, older student was about to rape Suzuno Fuusuke – who wasn't strong enough to get himself safe.

''Oi! You fucking asshole!'' Endou shouted, a harsh tone in his low voice as he approached Suzuno and the other teen, getting a good hold of his wooden sword and raised it in the air. ''How about you leave him alone, hm?!'' Endou snarled.

''Hah?! Who the fuck are you, baby? Shouldn't you be at home right now, with your _mommy_~?'' He laughed, not expecting what was about to happen next.

Of course, Endou snapped. He completely snapped of the fact that the other male talked about his mother in a way like that. A furious look was shown in the brunette's eyes as he let out a scream and started to rage on the other guy with the wooden sword with all his power.

After a couple of minutes, he realized what he had done; the other male laid on the ground, unconscious. Endou was panting, but wasn't really shocked of what he just did. In fact, he felt relieved.

''E-Endou-kun… Thank you… Thank you so much I –'' Suzuno had started to cry as his whole body trembled out of fear while he tried his best to dress himself back up again.

''Are you alright, Suzuno-kun? He didn't go really far, I hope?'' Endou asked softly, worried about Suzuno.

''…'' Suzuno looked away as he bit his lip, Endou preparing himself for the worst answer possible…


End file.
